Lupis Varo
Hailing from the same world as her older sister, Umbra, Lupis is an ancient, graceful being whom guards over a lush garden haven, a secretive location usually not visited by anyone. Lupis immigrated to this universe with the help of "God" but was forced to create a new species for this new world. Unknowingly, Lupis created a species of Wolves and was then turned into her own creation, so she could actually manifest in this universe. Now, a giant pearly-white wolf who is usually a mother figure to most people. Description Lupis takes the form of a massive Pearl-White Wolf. Around the size of a bus. When she has the time she can briefly change herself into a human that resembles her old self, which is a Veraque woman (The white hair, pale skin) with soft blue eyes. When in this form, Lupis prefers to wear a ranger's gear. (Light armor with a hood and cloak.) Background Lupis grew up in the same universe (which is now destroyed) as her elder sister Umbra. She was a Veraque, and surprisingly opposite to how she is now, was quite a tomboyish rebel in her youth. Right when she was of age to bear children, (even though she had no intentions to) Lupis was "magically" impregnated by her very own Empress, Jaina (AKA Frostmourne.) Jaina did this as an act of defiance, so that her evil legacy would live on. Thus Lupis had to flee their dying universe with a supposed evil necromantic child in her womb. After miraculously leaving her world behind, Lupis was able to somehow make contact with the being simply known as God. Unable to truly manifest a body into this world without his help, Lupis made two deals with him. The first, that she would create a new species for him and he would create her a body. Unknowingly she created the wolf species that we see today, but this species was to be her body too. She is now the unadulterated, purest form of Wolf there is. Effectively a giant, perfect woofer. The second deal Lupis and God made was that he would take care of her pregnancy problem. He agreed, but he would not kill the child. In stead, he impregnated her with a child of his own creation in hopes it would replace the first while they were still cells. Unfortunately they developed as twins rather than one consuming the other. Lupis gave birth to the first wolves, Odaviing and Wraith. Abilities Lupis is extremely resilient and damage she does take is healed by a fast metabolism. As a wolf she is fairly dangerous and her fangs and claws can pierce most metals and armor thought impenetrable. Wolf mama is usually thought powerless and helpless but she is far from it. Lupis is also very attuned with healing magics, preferring to stay back and heal her allies, if she ever does get in a scrap. She hardly does anyway. Relationships * Children: Odaviing Varo , Wraith Varo * Grandchildren: Lucious Varo, Aya Varo, Juno Varo, Onyxia Harvey * Great Grandchildren: Darian Mograine, Adira Varo, Onyx Harvey * Sister: Umbra Varo * Romances: Unknown (former), None currently. Trivia * Usually seen as mature and graceful, but in her youth she was very tomboyish and rebellious. * Unfortunately Lupis saw her daughter, Wraith, as an abomination as she was the creation of her Empress-turned-Necromancer, Jaina/Frostmourne. Her efforts as a mother now have been to repair her mother-daughter relationship. Category:Character Category:Female